Access Denied
by MinMeroko
Summary: Ingrese la contraseña por favor. Error, la contraseña digitada es incorrecta. Inténtelo de nuevo. Fallo en el ingreso. Acceso denegado. "Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II del Proyecto 1-8" Pareja prohibida.


La mañana hacía su acto de presencia de forma que podía pasar desapercibida. No había un sol radiante cuyos cálidos colores bañaran la ciudad de Tokio y levantaran el ánimo de los transeúntes que circulaban en la calle, ni mucho menos el humor de aquellos que lidiaban con el tráfico a esa hora.

El cielo estaba teñido de un triste color gris, con parches tenuemente blancos aquí y allá en los aglomerados de nubes que irrumpían apenas con el matiz desalentador del día.

Y ella era uno de esos que luchaba contra las ganas de darle la vuelta a su auto y volver a casa a esconderse bajo las cobijas mientras veía la televisión.

Como si ya no tuviera suficiente con el habitual congestionamiento vial de las siete de la mañana, ahora ese alentador cielo le recordaba que tendría que estar todo el día encerrada en su oficina, bueno, no es como si incluso aunque estuviese soleado no pasara encerrada allí, pero, el saber que el cielo estaba así de… muerto, la ponía de mal humor, o de peor humor mejor dicho. Ya que en su trabajo la esperaba _esa molestia_ que la atormentaba día y noche, riéndose de ella, cuestionando sus capacidades e hiriendo su orgullo.

La única razón por la que no se auto recluía días sin salir del trabajo, era por sus amigos que, si era necesario, la cargaban hasta el auto y le pedían a los encargados de seguridad que por ninguna razón le permitieran la entrada a la compañía salvo en horario laboral.

Suspiró cuando finalmente dejó su vehículo en el estacionamiento subterráneo. Sus zapatos de tacón negro resonaron por el recinto mientras avanzaba hacia los ascensores, y, posteriormente a la entrada principal de la reconocida _MM Corporation,_ la compañía asociada a la Interpol, y por tanto, encargada de generar una copia de cada mínimo dato pertenecientea esa poderosa entidad.

Saludó al tipo de seguridad respectivo al turno matutino, e ingresó a las instalaciones.

— Vaya. Al fin te veo realmente descansada, Miya — una voz sonó a su costado y al voltear, se encontró con una de sus amigas.

— ¿Estás diciendo que me veía horrible, Mimi? — inquirió con diversión.

Ella levantó sus manos ligeramente — Tus palabras, no las mías — se defendió la mujer de cabellos mieles.

— Sé directa, Mimi. Se veía peor que un zombie recién sacado de su tumba — Miyako frunció el ceño. Tenía amigos… y… personas molestas cercanas a ella. Y Daisuke Motomiya, el fastidioso pero muy a su pesar, inteligente ser humano, pertenecía a la segunda categoría.

— Cállate. ¿No deberías estar coqueteándole a Hikari, la chica de Recursos Humanos?

El moreno a su izquierda se encogió de hombros — Tengo a alguien más en mente. Pero volviendo a lo primero. ¿No nos vas a decir gracias? Por nosotros tu cara fea no se ve más fea de lo que habitualmente es.

— Daisuke, te voy a…

— Ok. Ok… Relájate — Mimi la sostuvo del brazo — tienes cosas más importantes qué hacer. ¿No es así? Vamos, ve a tu oficina, enciérrate todo el día si quieres y enfócate en patearle el trasero a tu pasatiempo favorito desde las últimas dos semanas.

Lastimosamente su amiga tenía razón.

Algo más importante la esperaba en su oficina. Ya luego se encargaría de escupirle al café de su no-amigo-cercano.

Una vez dentro de su guarida. Dejó el bolso sobre el armario hecho de fino roble, y fue a su escritorio, donde diez expedientes la esperaban para la usual revisión minuciosa.

No era una mentira.

Durante las últimas dos semanas, revisó y revisó y volvió a revisar esos archivos. Y no solo en formato físico, sino también en digital.

Debía haber algo ahí que le diera un indicio sobre el individuo que le fastidiaba su impecable desempeño laboral.

En 4 años… nunca nada había sido un verdadero desafío. Su rendimiento como ingeniera de seguridad en sistemas era inapelable. Pero ahora… archivos que fueron trasladados recientemente al área de "Máxima seguridad" fueron borrados de la nada. No hubo alertas, alguna notificación que apuntara a algún tipo de violación al sistema, ninguna infiltración detectada.

Y definitivamente no fue un error interno. No.

Porque aquello no ocurrió solo una vez. Luego de que los datos se eliminaran, al pensar que fue un error de teclado, la Interpol nuevamente los envió, sin embargo, una vez es un error, dos ya no.

Alguien no quería que esos informes fuesen resguardados. E incluso, la Interpol los notificó acerca de un intento de transgresión al sistema de almacenamiento propio.

Y un intento de infiltración a esa entidad significaba dos cosas: ese alguien era un verdadero estúpido o un verdadero genio.

Debido a eso, ella tenía una copia de los datos mínimos para tener algún apoyo en su búsqueda. La cual hasta ahora lo único que le había dado era un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Y mucha curiosidad.

No había rastros. Ni un intento fallido al accesar una contraseña.

Se dio cuenta de que el tiempo había volado cuando Daisuke entró haciendo escándalo acerca de que ya era hora del almuerzo, y dos horas después, yacía sentada otra vez en su oficina, con su gabardina tirada en alguna parte del suelo, su cabello desordenado en un moño holgado, y sus ojos destellando furia.

No pensaba irse ese día hasta que descubriera algo.

8:53 pm.

Su computador desencriptó un sistema de seguridad desconocido.

Y con ello, un nombre.

Koushiro Izumi.

Tal logro le causó impacto. Con incredulidad se quedó viendo fijamente la pantalla por varios segundos, intentando asimilar que consiguió hackear, irónicamente, el disco duro del estúpido hacker que se burló de ella.

— ¿Quién es ahora el hackeado, imbécil? — habló con suficiencia.

Cosa que le duró muy poco, debido a que en el momento en que iba a ingresar a una de las carpetas que tenía a simple vista, fue pateada, literalmente del disco duro, y posteriormente, la imagen de una caja fuerte siendo cerrada con código y candados apareció frente a sus, otra vez, incrédulos ojos.

— No… no, no, no. ¡No! ¿Justo ahora…? Mi vida es una farsa… — levantó la cabeza, quitándose con brusquedad el cabello del rostro y miró el nombre que recién escribió en un post-it — Al menos sabré quién eres, Koushiro Izumi. Y lamentarás haber insultado mi inteligencia.

* * *

Lo cierto es que sí fue a casa, la mentira fue haberle asegurado a sus amigos que descansó, porque eso fue lo que menos hizo.

Pasó lo que quedaba de la noche y buena parte de la madrugada investigando al tal Izumi.

Tenía ventajas ser de alguna forma, asociada a la Interpol.

A las 12am recibió la información que un antiguo novio (que ahora es un amigo), le envió ya que él trabaja directamente en las oficinas centrales de la institución.

Y por eso, estuvo tres horas adherida a su laptop, leyendo cada minúsculo detalle acerca del estúpido hacker ese.

Lo peor, es que si bien tenía un nombre, y un testimonio de que pobremente vio el nombre de las carpetas pertenecientes al escritorio de ese hombre, con eso no conseguiría nada.

Eran pruebas circunstanciales. Y probablemente se atreverían a decirle que se equivocó.

Oh. Eso sí que no.

No permitiría que alguien más cuestionara sus malditas capacidades.

Esa información, solo daba un vistazo (aunque pareciera profundo) superficial a la vida del que ahora sabía, era un hombre caucásico y pelirrojo de 27 años.

Trabajaba para una compañía de videojuegos muy conocida. _Ain Soft_.

Lo cierto era, y tenía que admitirlo (al igual que con Daisuke) que Koushiro era un genio, tremendamente dotado.

¡Se graduó de la universidad a los 20!

Leyó más datos, pero eran irrelevantes.

Llegó a la conclusión de que debía investigar por sí misma, directamente.

Y por tal razón, es que pidió el día libre, y en ese momento estaba en la misma cafetería que Izumi. Sentada en una mesa en diagonal a donde el pelirrojo yacía leyendo un libro mientras bebía de un café.

Ahora… ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

Dios. Ella era una genia en sistemas y seguridad. Pero no significa que fuera una espía.

Todo era culpa de su estúpido orgullo.

Hace 5 minutos llegó y ni siquiera había pedido un café o algo para aparentar que no venía expresamente a vigilar a un potencial hacker.

— ¿Señorita? — dio un brinco cuando escuchó la repentina voz de una de las camareras.

— Ah, lo siento. Aun no me decido qué ordenar — dijo apenada.

— No se preocupe. En realidad vine porque le enviaron esto — la joven dejó sobre su mesa un mocaccino, el cual contenía en la superficie del caliente y dulce líquido la figura de una flor.

— ¿A mí? – y se sintió patética al preguntar eso de forma tan impactada — ¿Quién?

— El caballero de cabello rojo de la esquina. Y me pidió también que le diera este papel — con una reverencia, y dejándola aún más sorprendida, la camarera se retiró.

Miyako abrió mucho, demasiado, los ojos al ver al susodicho que le envió la bebida, y sobre todo al leer la nota.

 _ **¿Por qué no nos hacemos compañía?**_

No podía ser… ¿O sí? ¿Él se habrá dado cuenta de que…? Jamás. No es como si llevara siguiéndolo días.

Tan solo unas 4 horas a lo mucho.

A paso lento, y siguiendo sus tontos impulsos, o más bien, haciéndole caso a su curiosidad, se acercó y tomó asiento en frente del pelirrojo, que al notar su presencia, dejó el libro de lado y la observó seriamente.

 _Que mirada tan intensa._

— G-gracias por la bebida. ¿Señor…? — alargó para darle a entender que no tenía la menor idea de quién era.

Izumi sonrió apenas y negó — No creo que sea necesario decir mi nombre. Usted ya lo sabe. ¿No es así, señorita Inoue? Aunque considerando que es una adulta, abordaría la situación de una forma más madura y no… siguiéndome desde mi lugar de trabajo…

Al diablo con todo. Incluso con el nerviosismo ante los intensos y muy oscuros ojos negros de su interlocutor — Lo que yo me pregunto… ¿Es ese realmente su lugar de trabajo o solo una fachada?

— ¿Usted qué cree?

— Pienso que ha burlado incluso a las máximas autoridades de seguridad falsificando su información personal y así no levantar sospechas de que es usted quien ha eliminado datos significativos.

— ¿Tiene alguna prueba de ello además de su palabra contra la mía?

Cualquiera que los viese pensaría que mantenían una conversación cotidiana, ya que a pesar de hablar con seriedad, lucían sin perturbarse ante la posibilidad de ser amenazados.

— No tendría por qué mentirle. Sé bien que con un solo click podría saber absolutamente todo de mí.

— Podría saber absolutamente todo de usted. Y no necesariamente buscando en una base de datos — él arqueo una de sus cejas. Dejando la seriedad por un tono insinuante.

— ¿Ahora le intereso? — Exclamó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho — Me toma por sorpresa.

— No logro comprender… — y así como así, cambió el tema de nuevo — ¿Qué pensaba conseguir al seguirme?

— Pruebas – declaró sonriendo de lado. No pensaba quedarse atrás y sentirse como una niña frente a ese hombre que nuevamente quería reírse en su cara — ¿Qué le asegura que no estoy grabando nuestra conversación?

— ¿Qué me asegura que entregará esa grabación?

— ¿Y por qué no lo haría?

Él apoyó uno de sus codos sobre la mesa a la vez que apoyaba su barbilla en la mano, sonriendo con suficiencia — Porque se ha interesado en mí. No solo indagó acerca de mis alcances académicos y laborales, sino acerca de mi estado civil. ¿Verdad, _Miyako_?

— ¿Y si fuera así, qué? — Era imposible ignorar el atractivo de Izumi. Si bien su cuerpo no era excepcionalmente trabajado, su figura era proporcional a su complexión delgada. Las mangas recogidas de su camisa de botones blancas se ajustaban perfectamente a sus brazos. Y su sonrisa, no era algo para ignorar. Su voz no era grave, pero tampoco aguda. Y lo más importante y en lo que ella se fijaba, su inteligencia incuestionable. Sin embargo… nada borraba el hecho de que fuera una figura que amenazaba a la seguridad del país — No es como si pensara en casarme con un criminal. Porque… quizás no lo sepa, cosa que dudo. Pero hackear información confidencial de una institución de seguridad internacional es un crimen que amerita cadena perpetua.

— Mira, Miyako… hagamos un trato — ahora fue ella quien arqueo una ceja — Volvamos a vernos otro día.

— No quiero una cita o lo que sea que esté tramando, Izumi — cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mirándolo con severidad.

— Nadie ha dicho que lo vaya a ser — respondió divertido — Tengo curiosidad por ti… eres la única persona que ha logrado, aunque sea por un segundo, violar la seguridad de mi disco duro. Quiero saber a qué clase de mujer intelectual o suertuda me enfrenté por estas dos semanas.

¿Quería probar su inteligencia?

La fracción racional de su cerebro le ordenaba que no aceptara, no obstante, en la fracción irracional, donde yace su enorme orgullo, se daba toda una revolución, mientras tanto, en su caja torácica, sus costillas eran golpeadas por los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón ante la idea de volver a ver a ese enigmático hombre, y sobre todo, esos latidos causados por la acción que él hizo antes de retirarse.

Le besó la mano.

* * *

Tres días después, ahí estaba ella, caminando por el enorme parque que yacía frente a la Torre de Tokio, disfrutando del hermoso entorno que la rodeaba con los cálidos colores del otoño.

Los árboles apenas poseían la mitad de sus hojas, puesto que la otra porción estaba formando una alfombra multicolor a sus pies.

Caminó por cinco minutos más y cuando sintió que el nerviosismo en su cuerpo se hubo calmado, aunque sea un poco, tomó asiento en una de las tantas bancas del lugar.

Y a la vez se empeñaba en ignorar la voz en su mente que le susurraba que en vez de estar ahí, debería estar luchando por desencriptar de nuevo la barrera anti hackeo de Izumi.

Y contrario a lo que debía hacer, obedeció a su curiosidad por interactuar de nuevo con el enigma que representaba aquel hombre.

— Debo admitir que no creí que vinieses — detuvo sus pensamiento y levantó la mirada, para encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos intensos ojos negros.

— Espero que valga la pena el que pierda mi tiempo libre así — contestó mientras Izumi se sentaba a su lado.

— Puedo hacer que el tiempo se pierda de manera que valga mucho la pena — él se acomodó su saco — Sin embargo, no viniste porque querer descubrir eso ¿No es así?

Ese hombre… realmente no tenía una personalidad que ella pudiese definir en absoluto. ¿Enigmático? ¿Playboy a cierto nivel? ¿Descarado? ¿Un genio?

No.

Él era todo eso y posiblemente más

Y por lo tanto no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda ante aquella insinuación. Ya era la segunda ocasión que decía algo como eso.

— No nos vayamos por la tangente. Ya lo ha dicho, no vine para hablar de trivialidades.

— Antes que todo. ¿Podrías hablarme informalmente?

— ¿Por qué debería? ¿Acaso somos amigos o… nos conocimos de una forma amena?

— Lo dices como si nos hubiésemos conocido en medio de peleas ilegales.

— Quizás no peleas. Pero fue por un asunto ilícito.

— Bien. Has como quieras. Veo que te da igual, así que seguiré tratándote informalmente. Dime… ¿Cómo conseguiste invadir mi sistema?

— Es lo mismo que me pregunto respecto a usted — respondió con un leve tono irritado. El solo recordar las incontables horas de trabajo en algo casi imposible, hacía que le diera dolor de cabeza — solo conseguí desencriptarlo por un segundo.

— Aunque no lo creas. Es un logro. Ya te lo había dicho, nadie ha podido hacerlo.

— ¿Ni si siquiera alguno de sus amigos? — ironizó sonriendo.

— Me temo que soy el único en mi campo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — y solo debido a la sonrisa satisfecha del pelirrojo fue que se dio por enterada de que lo tuteó.

— En mi trabajo. Soy el único que se encarga… de esa labor en específico. Mis jefes prefieren minimizar a los involucrados para no levantar sospechas.

— ¿Te das cuenta que me estás contando información que puedo usar en contra tuya?

— No lo harás. Pienso que eres alguien que solo se enfoca en el desempeño de su propio mundo, y este mundo… mi mundo, va más allá de tu universo. Incluso aunque supieses absolutamente todo… tú peor error sería hablar respecto a ello, con cualquier persona — aquella expresión relajada se transformó en dureza. Miyako percibió una amenaza entre líneas, sin embargo, aunque sonase como una amenaza, creyó que era más bien una advertencia.

Era evidente para ella que cualquier cosa que se relacionara con asuntos ilegales, sería peligroso.

— Hablas como si me conocieras mejor que yo misma.

— He investigado a tantas personas, que ahora con solo interactuar con ellas un poco… puedo saber mucho más — admitió girándose sobre su lugar para acercarse un poco más. Acción que la peli morada notó de inmediato.

— A pesar de que me hayas dicho todo esto, no te comprendo, Izumi. Tu sinceridad… ¿Por qué me la das?

Ante aquello no obtuvo respuesta.

* * *

Miyako Inoue retorció sus manos a la vez que sujetaba la tela de su gabardina roja, de nuevo sentía esos nervios. Solo que… esa vez no eran causados por miedo al estar yendo a saber Dios donde con un desconocido que, además era un hacker profesional, sino que eran causados por algo que no le gustaba, emoción.

Estaba emocionada por ver a Koushiro Izumi.

Y se sentía también culpable por ello.

Llevaba dos meses saliendo todos los martes, jueves y viernes con el pelirrojo de misteriosa pero cálida mirada.

¿Cómo fue que todo terminó así?

Fácil. La segunda vez que se encontraron, sucedió lo mismo que la primera. Izumi, con comentarios inteligentes pero desinteresados le reveló realmente cuál era su trabajo, puesto que su empleo en Ain Soft, solo era una fachada, tal y como ella dedujo. Él estaba bajo el mando de una organización llamada Ravens, y que era peligroso saber más de eso (lo que la llevó a preguntarse si se estaba preocupando por ella).

La tercera vez, casi no hablaron de él. Sino de ella. Fue su turno de saciar la curiosidad del otro.

Y así llegaron hasta ese día. En donde ni siquiera volvieron a hablar de su trabajo.

Él comenzó a comportarse menos misterioso, tenía un singular sentido del humor, y en repetidas ocasiones se descubrió a sí misma riendo de los chistes que le contaba.

¿Dijo que ya no estaba asustada?

Bien. Sí lo estaba. Pero asustada por empezar a sentir algo especial por Koushiro.

— ¿Las hojas en el otoño son tan interesantes? — la voz del oji negro la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Llevas diez minutos observándolas.

— ¿Me viste durante diez minutos? — inquirió divertida, e inevitablemente sonrió.

— Me gusta verte concentrada, Miyako — Koushiro le devolvió la sonrisa, acercándose a ella en el banco en el que estaban sentados — Te hace ver como una niña ilusionada.

— ¿Eso es un cumplido o me estás diciendo inmadura? — contestó mirando cómo su acompañante trazaba figuras invisibles en el dorso de su mano.

La respuesta que el pelirrojo estuvo por dar fue interrumpida por el sonido de una llamada entrante — Dame un segundo.

Izumi se alejó un poco, siendo observado por la peli morada. Era en esos momentos, cuando él recibía llamadas de la nada, que la culpa la invadía abrumadoramente… ¿Acaso… ella también estaba cometiendo un delito al no decir la verdad?

Técnicamente seguía sin pruebas. Aquel día mintió cuando dijo que grababa la conversación con el pelirrojo.

Luego de unos cinco minutos, Koushiro volvió y ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, captando su atención — ¿Pasa algo?

— Koushiro… — susurró débilmente — Esto está mal…

Debido a su posición, la muchacha no pudo ver el cambio de expresión en el oji negro. Sus facciones se ensombrecieron, siendo acompañadas de un suspiro casi imperceptible mientras apretaba los puños con frustración — Perdóname, Miyako. Estoy cometiendo un crimen peor que cualquier otro… estoy haciendo que te sientas culpable de algo que yo inicié… en serio. Perdóname.

— Fuimos los dos — se reincorporó, colocando sus manos en las mejilla contrarias

— Somos unos grandes idiotas — declaró él cerrando los ojos con pesadez y juntando sus frentes — Sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero, resistamos un poco más, Miyako. Hagamos que esta casa de cartas soporte un poco más… a pesar de que el final está cerca.

Empezaron lanzándose pullas mutuamente, luego solo fueron encuentros ocasionales que terminaban en la cama. Repitiéndose que sería la última vez. Y seguían ahí. Repitiendo un libreto que no era más que una blasfemia. Llamando _amor_ a algo que no tenía futuro.

Incluso sabiendo que tendría un final obvio, que pronto todo se derrumbaría.

— Koushiro…

— Por favor… — susurró mirándola — solo un poco más.

Inestables… peligrosos… así eran ellos.

Al igual que aquel arma que apuntaba a lo lejos si llegaban a cometer un error más grande. Un arma, una amenaza de la cual él era consciente. Siempre supo que estuvo ahí, tanto literal como abstractamente.

Después de todo, en su universo, un arma siempre los apuntaría desde la distancia.

* * *

 **Solo diré que Miyako debió casarse con Koushiro.**

 **Sorry not sorry, Ken.**


End file.
